


To The Rest Of Our Lives

by smoakinggun04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakinggun04/pseuds/smoakinggun04
Summary: Following Oliver and Felicity after the first year of their relationship. Other characters will slowly start to come in in later chapters.ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - NO GREEN ARROW





	To The Rest Of Our Lives

The sun pored through the curtains stirring her awake. As she opened her eyes, the arms that were wrapped around of her waist tightened, pulling her back into the warm body behind her. If she had to wake up anyway for the rest of her life, she would want it to be this way. Or with his face buried in between her legs. Oh yes, she also loved that way too.

“Mmmm good morning.”

A soft little kiss right behind her ear that made her giggle let her know that he was awake and probably has been for quite sometime. 

“Morning baby. How’d you sleep?”

As she turns in his arms to look at him she says, “Like a baby. You’re a very comfortable pillow.” She tilted her head up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. 

One kiss turned into two turned into three until she had to pull away from him.

“Happy one year anniversary Oliver.” 

She was stroking the scruff along his jaw, looking into his pretty blue eyes that were shining with so much love and adoration it overwhelmed her.

“Happy one year anniversary Felicity.”

“What do you have planned for us today?”

“Well for starters wear something comfortable because we’re going to be in the car for a couple of hours. With that being said pack an overnight bag with a couple of outfits.” His hands went from her lower back to cup her butt and massage her cheeks. 

She moaned and shivered at the sudden ache in her lower belly. 

“Oliver.”

She felt his finger slip into her folds and gasped at the intrusion. 

“Oh baby. You’re so wet for me.”

“Always.” 

She was trying to use his shoulders as leverage to push against his hand when he took his hand away altogether. 

He whispered in her ear, “Later baby, but right now we need to get on the road so get in the shower and I’ll make breakfast.”

And with that he rolled out of bed, not ashamed of his nakedness at all. She saw faint red scratches on his back from when they came home from Thea’s Valentine’s Day party at Verdant. Oliver had said something about Thea’s party starting off the weekend with a bang – literally. Today was their one year anniversary of dating and tomorrow was Valentine’s Day so she wasn’t surprised that Oliver planned something for the weekend. She was looking forward to spend the time with him and she’s be lying if she didn’t hope her would pop the question. 

She was so sure Oliver was the one for her and she couldn’t wait to start a family with him and grow old. Oliver is the love of her life and she couldn’t believe that he loved her just as much as she loved him, maybe even more. 

Oliver turned around and looked at her with a smirk. 

“Like what you see?”

She just rolled her eyes and got out of bed and went to take a shower. 

Once she got out of the shower, she brushed her hair and decided that since they were going to be in the car all day she’d put her hair into two French braids. She applied some light concealer, did her eyebrows up a bit, applied some mascara, and put on some lip balm. She put on a black cotton short romper that had a drawstring attached to the hood in the back. She put on the necklace Oliver got her for her birthday last year. It was a simple rose gold chain with medium sized diamond in the middle. She threw on some black converse that were scuffed up a little bit from when she and Oliver would just go walking through the park to get ice cream. 

She came downstairs to see Oliver already dressed, probably using the downstairs bathroom. He was wear some black jeans and a blue plaid button up with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. He also shaved his scruff down to a light stubble. He looked scrumptious.

“Hi gorgeous,” he says smiling down at her as he pulls her in for a kiss. 

“Hey,” She knows her cheeks are flushed and her lips may look swollen but she can’t bring herself to care. This is how she wants every morning to go like this. 

 

After they finished breakfast, they got in the car and set off to wherever they were going to be for the weekend. It was kind of warm out so she hoped it was somewhere by a beach. 

They had easy conversation flow for the first two hours of the trip, but she started to doze off as the sun was going down. Not even 30 minutes later she feels the car stop and Oliver open her door. She stepped out of the car and looked up at the beautiful beach house Oliver had got. 

“Oh Oliver this place is beautiful! Why didn’t you ever tell me you had a beach house?” she wondered curiously. 

“Because I didn’t own a beach house. And this isn’t my beach house, it’s your beach house.”

She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. 

“What do you mean my beach house Oliver?”

As he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hips to his as he leaned on the car, he told her softly, “I bought this house in your name Felicity. This house belongs to you and you only.”

She pulled his face to hers and gave him the most passionate kiss she ever could. She tried to pour all her love into this kiss. She wanted no needed for him to feel all the love she had for him. No man had ever bothered to stay in her life, let alone buy her a house. She pulled away from him and looked him deep in the eyes and said, “I love you so much Oliver Jonas Queen. Thank you for this.”

He gave her a peck on the lips. “Go explore. I’ll bring the stuff inside.”

And with that she went to see where they would be spending their very first anniversary and Valentine’s Day and hopefully more occasions to come.


End file.
